


Freddy, The Purple Man, Bonnie, and Me

by derpderpingtonvi



Series: The Pizzeria [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpderpingtonvi/pseuds/derpderpingtonvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fan-Fic about me and Bonnie. Bonnie really is my favorite.</p><p>Now mind you, this is still a work in progress and I will post as I go. Don't be surprised if a chapter isn't finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy, The Purple Man, Bonnie, and Me

Chapter One: Night One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, I can do this," I thought as I walked in to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria for my last night. The past few nights had been really stressful. But, for some reason, Bonnie and Chica stayed on stage and Freddy stayed in the Kitchen. Foxy was acting different. Instead of banging on the door, he scrapes the window with his hook. Something weird is going on and I'm gonna find out. I still have an hour before my shift starts, so I can investigate. I decided to check Bonnie because he was my favorite as a kid and I used to watch play sick guitar solos.

As I entered the main party area, I heard a loud noise. I thought one of the animatronics had fallen, which seemed pretty common now, but actually, Bonnie's arm had fallen off


End file.
